Marvel Universe Map Game
Marvel Universe (Earth 616) Map Game In this game we will have the different countries and organizations be playable. Only Earth 616 is allowed. The country list is from this list Point of Departure M-Day. Scarlet Witch tried to rid the world of mutants. 91.4% of the world's mutant population lost their powers overnight. The Xavier Institute became a haven for those who still had their mutant powers, many of them attempting to escape persecution. Against the wishes of Institute professors Emma Frost and Scott Summers, the government assigned Sentinel Squad O*N*E to protect the mansion and its inhabitants. Reporter Sally Floyd interviewed a number of de-powered mutants for her Mutant Diaries report. However, a serial killer calling himself the Ghoul murdered several of those whom she interviewed, leaving "Not enough died" as a marker. The Ghoul was eventually killed in an explosion during an attempt to capture him by the X-Men. Given the nature of his teleportation powers, it's possible that the Ghoul survived. The X-Gene was erased from the Depowered Mutants, without any trace. Depowered mutants were detected as Humans. The Decimation was supposed to have affected each DNA's mutant, even separated from his source: Mutant Growth Hormone (MGH) provided by lot of mutants was revealed to be inert, as their origin mutants were depowered. On the other side, Whirlwind's MGH was still active while himself kept his powers. A clone of the Blob was produced, while his clonal source was depowered. No cure is ever found. But maybe some synthetic temporary mutant thing is found. Maps Southern Africa Sign ups Nations North America * Canada * USA ** Utopia (X-Men Base) ** New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) * Mexico Central America *Alberia *Costa Salvador *Dakenia *Tierra del Maiz South America * Bolamoira * Bosqueverde * Costa Brava * Delvadia * El Dorado * San Diablo Africa * Azania * Bastrona *Bora-Buru *Burunda *Canaan *Central Saharan Republic *Halwan *Narobia *New Crete *Nova Roma *Rudyarda Middle East *Al-Mazahmiya *Aqira *Bagmom *Baud Olan *Ghulistan *Mazikhandar *Trafia Caribbean * Althea Island *Boca Caliente *Costa Diablo *Isla Suerto *Puerto Dulce *Terra Verde Asia * Lhasa * Madripoor * Maura * Kamar-Taj Europe * Bartovia * Belgriun * Bodavia * Carnelia * Carpasia * Draburg * Europa * Genosha * Ksavia * Latveria * Lichtenbad * Rumekistan * Scotland ** Muir Island * France * Slorenia * Estonia * Norway * Sweden * Finland * Russia * Latvia * Poland * Byelarus * Symkaria * Italy * Albania * Transia * Greece * Transylvania * Montenegro * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Croatia * Bosnia * Turkey * Romania * Moldovia * Hungary * Macedonia * Bulgaria Savage Lands * Aerians - (Human / Bird Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Ape-Men - (Early Primates) * Awakilius - (Human Tribe of Pygmies) * Bhadwuans - (Adavanced Human civilization, specializing in Magic) * Cat People - (Human Tribe) * Children of the Sun - (A race of evolved Humanoids created by Ex Nihilo) * Cliff Forest People - (Human Tribe) * Disians - (Mystically mutated Humans) * Durammi - (Human Tribe) * Ethereals - (Energy-like Humanoids) * Fall People - (Human Tribe) * Golden People - (Tribe of Gortokians) * Gondorans - (Human Tribe) * Gorankians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Gwundas - (Human Tribe) * Hauk'ka - (Saurian Tribe) * Hill-Forest People - (Human Tribe) * Jeriens - (Human / Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Kantos - (Human Tribe) * Karems - (Human Tribe) * Klantorr - (Human / Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Lemurans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization) * Lizard Men of Vala Kuri - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Lizard Men of Queen Iranda - (mystically-altered humans) * Locot - (Human Tribe) * Man-Apes - (Early Human Tribe) * Neo-Men - (recently mutated humans by Malfunctioning Nuwali Technology) * N'Galans - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Nhu’Ghari - (Mutated Human Tribe) * Nowek - (Human Tribe) * Palandorians - (Human Tribe) * Pterons - (Human / Pterodactyl Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Reptile Men - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Rock Tribe - (Human Tribe) * Saurians - (Mutated Lizard recently emigrated to the Savage Land) * Snowmen - (Yeti Tribe) * Sun-People - (Human Tribe) * Swamp Men - (Human Tribe) * Sylandans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization) * Tandar-Kaans - (Human Tribe) * Tokchis - (Human Tribe) * Tordon-Naans - (Human Tribe) * Tree People - (Human / Monkey Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Tribe of Fire - (Human Tribe) * Tubanti - (Human / Fish Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Uruburians - (Human / Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Waidians - (Human / Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Water People - (Human Tribe) * Zebra People - (Human Tribe) No Continent * Asgard * Atlantis * Mu * Lemuria * Lemuria (Deviant) * Subterranea * Sky-Island * Seven Capital Cities of Heaven ** K'un-Lun - Mystical city of K'un-Lun is home to the legendary Iron Fist. ** K'un-Zi - A city of Dark Magic, ruled by the Crane Mother. It was protected by the Crane Champion ** Tiger Island - It is a beautiful tropical paradise where the women cater to the men's every whim and are expected to do so out of gratitude that the warrior men protect them and their beautiful city. It is protected byTiger's Beautiful Daughter ** Peng Lai - is a peaceful island of Pig Farmers. It has been protected by a long line of warriors titled Cobraand the recent Fat Cobra. ** Kingdom of Spiders - Dark Kingdom located in Nepal. The city is covered in spider-webs. It is protected by the Bride of Nine Spiders. ** Z'Gambo - located in the darkest jungles of Africa. It is the home to the Prince of Orphans. ** Under City - home of all who are truly lost, it is home to Dog Brother #1, who often searches the world to find and rescue people to bring there. ** Eighth City - was a brutal hellish realm could serve as a prison for evils of the world. Organizations S.H.I.E.L.D. * Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division * Temporal Irregularity Management and Eradication * H.A.M.M.E.R. * Sentient World Observation and Response Department * Alternate Reality Monitoring and Operational Response Agency Other Organizations * Hydra * Advanced Idea Mechanics Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 15:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) * Hand * Office of National Emergency * Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency * Maggia * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * Commission on Superhuman Activities * Department H * Department K * Hellfire Club * Alchemax * 'G'lobal 'R'eaction 'A'gency for 'M'ysterious'P'''aranormal '''A'ctivity * U-men * Ten Rings Bozistanball Category:Marvel Universe Map Game